Ikaruga (Fairy Tail)
How Ikaruga joined the Tourney Ikaruga first appeared with her teammates after Natsu Dragneel defeated Millianna and Wally Buchanan. She is then seen when Jellal Fernandes explains the rules of his "game" to Team Natsu, Juvia Lockser, Shô, Simon, and Wally. Later, she confronted Shô as he tried to escape from the Tower of Heaven with Erza Scarlet, who was in card form at the moment, and attacked them out of nowhere. Her attacks unintentionally cut through the dimensional barriers on the cards, allowing Erza to escape and confront her. Although Erza used her strongest armors, Ikaruga overwhelmed her and destroyed them all. Eventually Erza changed tact and switched to a normal battle outfit, with no armor. Believing that Erza was not taking her power seriously, Ikaruga decided to kill her so they crossed swords for the final time. Although Erza sustained a wound on her shoulder, she succeeded in inflicting a mortal wound on Ikaruga, much to the latter's surprise. Before losing consciousness, she praised Erza's skill, but warned her that they would all die when the Tower of Heaven was annihilated by Etherion. After the Trinity Raven assassins escaped through Fukuro's rockets, Ikaruga takes on a new order to kill the Furious Five. Fukuro would hunt Viper and Tigress, Vidaldus Taka would take Monkey and Mantis, while ikaruga would hunt down Crane. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ikaruga prepares to unsheath her sword Mugetsu-Ryu. After the announcer calls her name Ikaruga draws Mugetsu-Ryu and does five quick slashes as the camera zooms saying "Konichiwa, I am the one they call Ikaruga." Special Moves Garuda Flame (Neutral) Ikaruga sends a trail of fire along the ground at the opponent. Shiantobe Freezing (Side) Ikaruga rapidly swings Mugetsu-Ryu nine times, then thrusts the sword, with each slash giving off a cold chill. Ebisu Warp Sword (Up) Ikaruga warps upward and jumps down doing a circular slash. Yasha's Empty Flash (Down) Ikaruga slashes with extreme precision and is able to slice whatever they are attacking without touching it with a blade. Yama's Execution (Hyper Smash) Ikaruga charges Mugetsu-Ryu and does three slashes. If they, nothing appears to happens, but when she sheathes the sword, blood spurts out in multiple places and knocks the opponent away. Oya Dance (Final Smash) Ikaruga glows Mugetsu-Ryu red and does a spin slash. If she hits, she follows by doing a series of sword slashes then after twenty-five slashes, she kicks the opponent back, glows her sword blue, then rushes at him/her and cuts through the enemy, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Ikaruga does three magic slashes then sheathed Mugetsu-Ryu and says "My katana is able to cut through anything with extreme precision." #Ikaruga gracefully spins and does a dashing slash saying "Don't challenge my Mugetsu style." #Ikaruga bows then lightly takes out Mutetsu-Ryu and says "You seem surprised. A skilled warrior like you should've seen that coming." On-Screen Appearance Ikaruga cuts through a room divider and says "Dear me. Why must I be burdened by such a boorish man?" Trivia *Ikaruga's rival is the crane member of the Furious Five, Crane. *Ikaruga shares her Japanese voice actress with Mamiya, Master Chloe, Gengar, Ranmaru Mori, Broom Hatter, Ginchiyo Tachibana and Jet. *Ikaruga shares her French voice actress with Lexine, Melissa, Hokutomaru, Sylia Stingray, Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin, Tickety Tock, Hildegarde a.k.a. Hilda, Ledian, Beth Vanderwood and Kenshin Uesugi Ni. *Ikaruga shares her German voice actress with Lickilicky and Carmilla. *Ikaruga shares her Arabic voice actress with Foxy, Tayuya, Lady Deathstrike, Shizumaru Hisame, Rolling Turtle, Kotetsu Naoe, Miyu Greer, Infernape, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit), Ple Two in the Qubeley Mk-II Ple-Two Mobile Suit) and Cassie Cage. *Ikaruga shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kushina Uzumaki. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters